gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
City of Steam
After unlocking Avallon Fortress, you can start collecting fragments of the City of Steam map. Once all the fragments have been collected, the map may be purchased for 70 gems. Complete this maze to get the Zeros gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Future Cat Gumball: * You need Adventurer on your team as leader or soul link. * You will meet Future Cat on an early floor (<50?). Make a note as he will remain on that floor for that particular dungeon run. * After you meet him, you will find his Parts (A, B, C, D) inside Steam Tanks and Steam Airships. If you don't find the parts by floor 60, use Portal of Earth to return to earlier floors. (If you go to a floor BEFORE Future Cat, the parts will not appear on those levels.) * The fifth part (E) can only come from a Gumball Villager (thus the need for Adventurer.) * Combine all Parts into Future Cat's Dynamic System (top right corner of Mechanics Page, but does not require chips.) * Return to the floor where you originally met Future Cat (via Portal of Earth) * Give Future Cat the crafted item Future Cat's Dynamic System and he will join your team / give you fragments Stages Mysterious Capital of Machinery: '''Floors 30 (Difficulty 35) - 2 Vigor '''Call! Sky Support!: '''Floors 35 (Difficulty 36) - 2 Vigor '''Weapons of War and Destruction: '''Floors 40 (Difficulty 36) - 2 Vigor '''The patron saint of ancient civilization: '''Floors 50 (Difficulty 37) - 2 Vigor '''Endless Mode: 3 Vigor Quest/DP Enemies Boss Guardian's Airship (HP ????; Call your airship to destroy) * Manufacture Missiles - Launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 10 times of damage to the enemy * Gaurdian's Airship - Current Energy (XXXXX; Scales each floor) * Alloy Armor - Physical Resistance +50%, Spell Resistance +50% Mechanical Guardian * Bombard - Launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 3 times of damage to the enemy * Alloy Armor - Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +30% Special Occurrences Like Avallon Fortress, there is a manual with effects upgraded using loot *Mechanics - Upgrade mechanical spider summons **'Mechical Spider's Skills' ***Mechanical Claw: Launch an attack every x rounds ***Magic Cannon (spell): Cause x damage to a single enemy ***God Destruction Gun: Magic cannon damage +30%, 30% chance of instantly killing an enemy (invalid on boss) (unlock using Super Energy Crystal I, lasts for one spider) ***Energy Furnace: Power+20%, recovers 2 HP and MP every time an enemy is killed (unlock using Super Energy Crystal II, lasts for one spider) ***Annihilation Blade: Attack+50%, causes 100% extra damage to boss (unlock using Super Energy Crystal III, lasts for one spider) *Electrical Science - Craft and enhance Electric Age set *Aviation - Upgrade your airship's ability *Hidden upgrade unlocked by encountering Future Cat and finding his items *Provides passive upgrades also, see Category:City of Steam Upgrades Also like Avallon Fortress, mechanical gumballs get certain automatic upgrades to the engineering manual (e.g. Terminator gets Precision Mechanical Arm Manufacturing). Current Interference Device '''- prevents spells (including airships) '''Steam Tank and Steam Airship - Destroy with the airship or enter and destroy the key device. Don't forget to open the steel cabinets. Using the airship will sometimes spawn enemy wingmen. Defeat them and loot Wrecked Wingman to get an assortment of *Energon *Super Energy Crystal I *Super Energy Crystal II *Super Energy Crystal III Guard Room - Spawns enemies until it run out or you clear it. Contains: *Researcher's Remains *Billiard Table - like the cards table in Village of Heroes, gamble using your elements before killing everyone or collect the Black Ball No.8 afterwards *Robocop's Corpse *Guard House's Steel Cabinet - Grenade Launcher MM1 or Frag Grenade M67 *Electric Chair - Damage and stat buff. Might not damage some gumballs. *Steel Cabinet - elements, EP, or misc items *TV set Gear Shop *Mechanical Element x3 - 150 EP *Electric Element x3 - 150 EP *Aviation Element x3 - 150 EP *Ancient Element x2 - 600 EP *Clockwork Rat - 500 EP *Metal Fishbone - 200 EP *Metal Charizard - 200 EP *Mechanical Eyeball - 500 EP *?? Potions Formulas: *Potion of Aviation Knowledge *Potion of Mechanics Knowledge *Potion of Electrical Science Knowledge *Potion of Great Designer Misc Items *Electrical Top *Metal Charizard *Clockwork Bat *Clockwork Rat *Clockwork Spider *Metal Fishbone *Mechanical Eyeball *Shoulder Bazooka LAW80 *Grenade Launcher MM1 *Frag Grenade M67 *Flamethrower M2 *Electric Weekly *Aerospace and Aviation *Industrial Age Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Melee Relics *Evil Pumpkin (high chance) *Crystal Egg *Elf's Dust *Tower Flower *Mithril *Arcane Crystal Tips With God of thieves, you can encounter a locked safe. Code is 654321. It drops 3 gems the first time. After that it drops 10000 coins. There are four airship robots available in this maze: *Sonny - Use Machinist, Armor, Terminator or Autobots and the Great God of Thieves title. Find Sonny and repair him. *Mechanical Spider - Zap the mechanical spider *Car Robot - Zap Autobots summon *Wagon Robot - Zap Autobots summon Zap means to find a damaged core within a tank and have it explode (destroy a Steam Airship or Steam Tank with your airship before entering). This is fairly rare and won't work every time. Category:Maze